


Meeting the Parents

by chrissy_sky



Series: Halloween 2015 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slash, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim knew he shouldn't be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Cemetery - Someone pays a visit to a resting place of the dead.

Cemetery - Someone pays a visit to a resting place of the dead. 

-

Tim knew he shouldn't be here. 

The dead were rising and he decided to go to the cemetery of all place. He was basically making himself horror victim number one in a cheesy movie. 

He heard a branch creek nearby but he didn't move. Zombies didn't quite have the motor skills capable of climbing trees. 

"Kid, you shouldn't be here," Jason said.

"You need to stop calling me that," Tim sighed. "You had your cock up my ass like five hours ago."

Jason growled. "Tim… There's walkers down there."

"I thought I'd noticed that."

"Then why are you here?!"

Tim pointed toward two in particular. "Do you see those two, over there?"

Jason inched closer to follow the line of sight of his finger. "Yeah…"

Tim would lean into his weight if it weren't dangerous to do that and keep his balance. "This wasn't how I wanted it to be. When I was a kid. I had such dreams about introducing you to my parents."

"Oh…" Jason's tone softened and he hooked an arm around Tim's waist. "Damn, Tim."

"Told you, had a crush on you since I was a kid."

"I know that." Jason sighed again, close to his ear. "Well, I guess it's as good a time as any. Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Drake. I promise I'll take care of your boy."

Tim huffed a small, sad laugh. "You don't have to say that. They can't--they're not my parents anymore. They're a couple of lumbering corpses brought back by out of control magic."

"Raven thinks she's got a beat on the guy that did it. We'll take care of this tonight."

"Okay." Tim finally looked away from Jack and Janet, focusing on Jason's eyes, through his mask. "We should go help." 

"We should get out of this cemetery before we're made into a late night snack."

"That too."


End file.
